The String for Survival
by FagsBeHoppin
Summary: Russell had just woken up in a world of terror. There is a plague that turns ordinary people into ravishing monsters. But what's more dangerous than the monsters is the bandits. Who can Russell trust, and who is just another bloodthirsty killer looking for his next victim? This is a thrill you'll never forget!


_My name is Russell. I'm seventeen, and an expert hunter, having been on hunting trips with my dad since I was four. These very tips had helped me survive... Two years ago, around the start of 2015, a mysterious plague had struck down Africa. All airlines were shut down, in order to contain it. It was all over the news, and was stated to be just another disease that would soon be cured by the CDC. It was bigger than they thought it was. We saw it all over the media. People were bitten by these "cannibals", and in this one broadcasting, the girl had died of the bite. The news cast had put a sheet over her, and they took shelter in her house. While they were in the middle of discussing the girl's bite, she stood up. They went to see if she was alright. She attacked all of them, killing the news reporter, the camera man, and her brother, until her father had bashed her head in. It was live, and played throughout the television in all of America. Panic had spread._

"Russell, I'm home!" Russell's mom, Nancy yelled as she brought in groceries from her car. "Mom, I'm watching TV, give me one second and I'll help you cook dinner." Russell responded.

Russell changed the channel to WBE News of Today. "I wonder if anything new about that outbreak had been released", Russell said quietly.

"Oh... My... M-Mom, come check this out..." Said Russell disgustedly. "What is it sweetheart?" Nancy said.

"What the hell? This can't be happening. I-is this real, or some kind of horror movie?" Nancy asked.

"Mom, this is the news. There's a logo at the bottom of the screen that says it's being broadcasted in Africa."

"Well, they've probably got it under control. After all, we're far away from there, safe in America." Said Nancy. "Yeah, I guess you're right mom." Said Russell.

"I just can't help but worry. I can't believe those people actually died on camera. It feels... unreal." Said Russell. "Alright, enough TV for the night. Go to bed." Said Nancy.

Russell walked up to his room and lay down, traumatized by the image of the news reporter getting her jugular vein ripped from her throat as she screamed.

"I'm just worrying over spilled milk. Nothing's gonna happen. It's gonna be fine. It was in Africa, so I'm safe and sound right here." Russell whispered to himself, before going to sleep.

_*Thud. Thud. Thud._*

"Huu-" Russell asked as he awoke. "What time is it?" He asked himself. He looked at the clock. 2:13 PM. "Mmm, Monday. I've still got a couple of hours of sle-" *_Thud_*

"What was that?" Russell asked himself quizzically. "Is someone knocking on my door?" Russell got up, put on his sleep robe, and opened his door.

He walked downstairs and looked at his door. There was a man standing outside, knocking. Russell looked through the peephole.

"What the FUCK?!" Russell yelled out loud. What he saw outside was a man, with half his jaw missing, his guts ripped out, his eyes blank in color, and a body torn open in Russell's front lawn.

"M-MOM! MOM!" Russell yelled as he ran upstairs to his parents' bedroom. "MOM, THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON! THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE THAT LOOKS DEA- Mom? MOM?" His mom was gone.

Russell ran downstairs and looked through the window out to his lawn. Both the cars were still there. "What the fuck is this?" He whispered to himself.

*_BAM* *BAM_* The man outside was breaking the glass to the front door, and fast too. Russell had an idea. He ran upstairs, grabbed his dad's 12 gauge, and loaded it.

He ran back downstairs, just in time to see the man bust open the glass in his door. The man fell inside the house. Russell aimed the gun at the man's head.

"I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE IN 3 SECONDS, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Russell threatened.

The man didn't listen. He got up, and limped towards Russell. "I AM WARNING YOU ONE LAST TIME. YOU THING I'M KIDDING? I'LL DO IT!" Russell shouted again.

Again, the man didn't listen. He continued going towards Russell, that blank stare in his eyes gleaming at Russell, inhaling the fresh meat.

"J-Just pull the damn trigger Russell. It's like shooting a deer." Russell said to himself, trying to convince himself that he was killing for self defense.

*_BOOM_*

The sound of gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood as Russell flew back, in so much fear that he didn't recognize he wasn't holding the gun properly.

When Russell looked up, the man's head was gone, his body slumping lifelessly to the ground. "I gotta get the hell out of here." Russell demanded.

He ran back up to his parents' room, and took the keys from their dresser drawers. "I'll find them later. Right now, I have to leave. I have to go NOW." Russell told himself over and over.

He ran out to the front porch, and then stopped. "Oh... My... God...," He said in fright. There were plenty of other people, walking just like the man, heading towards the house.

"Could they have heard my gunshot?" Asked Russell? He ran to his parents' car, and opened up the door. He jumped in and closed it shut. He plugged the keys in.

*_Rumm Rumm Rumm_* The car started in an instant. Russell put it in reverse, and sped out of his driveway, hitting one of the monsters while he did so.

He put it in drive, and floored it down the road with his headlights on. "Thank god. I've got enough fuel to make it to my aunt's house."

As he was driving, he was looking at all of the houses that came into view. "I hope everyone else got out in time."

As he was driving, he noticed someone on the road. They were walking towards him, but not limping like the man in his yard. This guy was walking towards him.

He slowed down, and noticed that the man was wearing a mask. The man approached the car. "Nice ride." Said the man. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's my mom's. I'm borrowing it." Said Russell. "Not for long. Why don't you hand it over, and nobody gets hurt." The guy demanded.

100 thoughts popped into Russell's mind. "Is this man gonna kill me?" "If I don't have the car, will I die?" "Is this man armed?" Then, something snapped in his mind.

His mom had always kept a pocket knife hidden under the seat of the driver side in case of emergencies. He reached down, while trying to stall the man.

"What's your name?" Said Russell. "Kid, get out of the god damn car, or I'll snap your fucking neck. Do you understand me?" Asked the man in a threatening tone.

Russell had the pocket knife in his hand. He put it in his jacket. "Fine, take it." Russell said. Just as Russell got out of the car and the man started to get in, Russell saw the opportunity.

*_JAB* *JAB* _"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! OH MY GOD, FUCK ME! UGH!" Screamed the man. Russell had stabbed him once in the leg, and once in his stomach.

Russell reached in and grabbed the man by his arm. He threw the man out of the car, and ripped the man's mask off. He didn't recognize who it was.

Russell looked down at the man. "Ki-Kid, y-you gott-gotta get me o-out of he-he-here. PL-PLEASE!" Russell looked at the man's stab wounds.

"I'm sorry, but with this flu or whatever going on, I don't think there are any clinics to help you, and I don't have the medical supplies to help you. You're dying very fast, unfortunately." Said Russell.

"U-F-Fuc-Fuck Y-o." The man started. Russell didn't wanna hear any more of it. He took the man's head, and stabbed him repeatedly in the neck. He kicked the man in the ditch right next to them.

"I will NOT let anyone decrease my chances of survival. This isn't about anyone else anymore. It's about me and my family. If only I could find them..." Said Russell.

He got back into his vehicle, and drove away. The sun had started to peak. "I have got to find civilization. At least a family member." Said Russell as he breathed heavily from the adrenaline.

**IN THE NEXT EPISODE:**

"I can't believe it's actually you. I feel much safer with you around!" Russell stated excitedly.

_Nemo's Gas Station_

"The fuck did you just call me, punk ass? Do you wanna get shot?" Kenny said to Russell. "Fuck you kenny. The only reason you're here, is because I saved you and your families ass." Russell yelled.

_At camp_

"If we're gonna survive, we need some food." Nikki exclaimed. "Fine. I guess I'll go on a run to Chim Yung Buffet. I might be able to find some storage with food there." Russell said.

_Chim Yung Buffet_

"RUSSELL! ARE YOU OKAY? FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Mike said as he stabbed the bandit repeatedly.


End file.
